Żegnaj wyspo rozpaczy!
Tym razem sytuacja była znacznie inna. Roboty zdawały się być na straży w głównej sali obrad. Cała piątką stała w kręgu. Doszły jednak dwa miejsca. Na jednym z nich widać było postać Lysandra a na jednym z nich znajdowała się zasłona. Przez zniekształcony mównik zaczął mówić. ???: 'Cieszę się! Cieszę się, że mogłem w końcu wyjść z ukrycia! ''Rozłożył ręce. '''???: Tutaj nastąpi moje totalne zwycięstwo nad wami! Emilith: Tak ci się wydaje. Wskazała na osobę skrytą za szatą. Emilith: 'To my dzisiaj cię pokonamy jak i skończymy tą grę. ''Muzyka i pomysł na Opening - Devil Survivol: The Animation Przez ekran przewija się czternaście twarzy. Nagle na ekranie pojawia się rozprysk krwi. Wyskakuje Montana trzymająca erotyczną zabaweczkę. Tuż za nią Drawn ubrany w strój chirurgiczny. Pojawia się pozująca Cleo na Kanapie oraz ćwicząca swój układ Jessica. Kolejny pojawia się Darth ze swym mieczem wraz z Yoshim trzymającym katanę. Pojawia się Rousemarie trzymająca głowę spoglądająca czule na Pedra trzymającego Rasela w swych szponach. Kolejna pokazuje się Amira z otwartą skiążką oraz Emilith podejrzliwie spoglądająca na plany. Kolejny pojawia się pewny siebier Porther rozkazujący Paolowi niosącego danie.Po tych ostatnich pojawia sie wielki napisa Nadzieja i pokazuje się widok widok wideo, przewijający różne sceny z danego odcinka. Na koniec pojawiają się wszyscy spoglądając w twarz tajemniczego fundatora. on przecina ekran na pół , a przez ekran przepływa krew formując napis Fallen in Despair VI Rozprawa Wszyscy stanęli na swoich panelach. Zapanowała się dość napięta atmosfera. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że ta sprawa zakończy ich cierpienie. Albo wolnością albo śmiercią. '???: '''Zaczynamy! Zaczynamy! Najpierw musicie wyjaśnić pierwszą kwestię. ''Nim jednak przedtawił jaką sunął delikatnie ręką. '''???: By jednak nie było tak nudno i byście głupot nie nagadali sam wam nieco ułatwię parę kwesti. Drawn: Będziesz nam pomagał!? ???: Show wyda się ciekawsze. A nie mieliście za wiele czasu na odkrycie wszystiego. Drawn: '''I tak nie potrzeba nam... '''Montana: Kotku! Powstrzymała go przed nieostrożnym stwierdzeniem zatykając mu usta. Montana: '''Spokojnie. Co ci się stało!? '''Emilith: Drawn! Wiem, ale proszę. Nie możemy tracić żadnej spsobności. Nie mieliśmy czasu by pozostałym przedstawić tego co okryliśmy. Rouse: '''Dokładnie. '''Pedro: Nie ufałbym mu jednak. W końcu zmusił nas do wzajemnego mordowania się. ???: Wierz w co chcesz. Ja tylko zapewniał max funu z tego. <3 Kiwał głową. ???: 'To wracają. ''Wskazał na znajdujące się ciało zmarłego chłopaka. '''???: Oh któż! Któż jest winny jego śmierci! Ohh... Poznaliście go dopiero przed chwilą. <3 Montana: 'Czy to nie oczywiste! ''Wściekle rzuciła. '''Montana: '''Mam metody by zmusić chłopaków do gadania, lecz zawsze. Zawsze kończą się stosunkiem i uniesieniem. Nie poszarpaniem ich twarzy. <3 Mo może troszkę czerwona jeśli się spisze chłopak. <3 '''Pedro: To rozpoczęcie sprawy jest żałosne. Zwrócił wrok na niego. Pedro: 'Spójrzcie tylko. ''A konkretnie na liny. '''Pedro: Jest rozwiązany. To sugeruje jedno. Sprawiła się ze swojej roboty. I widać, że zaczął pewnie ci jeść z ręki. Rouse: '''Montana jest kontrowersyjną osobą, ale można na niej polegać. '''Montana: Wy ludzie... Aż... <3 Drawn: 'Spokojnie, to akurat wszyscy wiemy z pewnością. ''Spojrzał się czule w jej stronę. 'Drawn: '''Nie ma żadnych wątpliwości co do tego. '''Emilith: '''Lysandre był ci niewygodny czyż nie? ''Założyła ręce. '''Emilith: Wspomniałeś. Mieliśmy mało czasu. Sama Montana wydusiłaby pewnie więcej informacji. Jednak nie przypuszczałam. Szybko pojawiłeś się osobiście. Spojrzała się stanowczo w stronę ???. Emilith: Myślisz, że naprawdę to ona popełniła ten czyn? Albo że ktoś z nas tak pomyśli? Lysandre jest tym co zajmował się nami. Był kimś w rodzaju "od brudnej roboty" przez co nienawidził Porthera. Zastanawiająco kiwnęła głową. Emilith: 'Oni byli braćmi, ale w głębi Lysandre czuł do niego zawiść. Dlatego zapewne ucieszył się z tego. Był można powiedzieć wyżej w hierarchi co nie? Albo tak mu się zdawało. ''Wskazała stanowczo na ???. 'Emilith: '''Gdyby Montana wyciągnęła od niego poufne informacje na pewno by tutaj wszystko powiedziała. Mimo iż pewnie był pionkiem to wiedział coś. ''Szybko machnęła ręką zaciskając w pięść. '''Emilith: '''Jednakże... jednakże... ty nam zwyczajnie pozwoliłeś kimkolwiek jesteś na to dochodzenie! '''Rouse: Dość krótko czasu na sprawdzenie wszystkiego. :< Emilith: Dlatego bazujmy na wszystkim co wiemy. A każdy wie też to. Wszyscy wymienili się spojrzeniami. Emilith: Montana nie jest winna! Pedro: 'Na dodatek sama Montana wygląda na obitą. '''Drawn: '''A to prowadzi do jednego. ''Rozłożył ręce. '''Drawn: Uciszyłeś ich oboje, gdy tylko Montana zaczęła swoje i zniknęliśmy z pola widzenia. Dałeś nam tyle czasu ile uważałeś za słuszne. ???: 'Nie zaprzeczę. ''Uśmiechał się zza kurtyny. '???: '''Ohoho! <3 Więc to ja byłam tą co tak złowieszczo sponiewierała go? ''Zakręcił się za kurtyną. '''???: Możliwe, możliwe. Ale to tylko pomówienie. Montana: 'Pomówienie! ''Uradowała się nieco. '''Montana: Najprostszy argument. <3 Na pewno mnie ocudziłeś czymś no i próbujesz grać tą śmieszną szopkę. Nic! Kompletnie nic dla ciebie nie znaczył! Nawet jeśli nienawidzisz, nie powinno się w nim ten sposób pieprzyć! ???: '''Chcąc nie chcąc. Masz coś jeszcze do powiedzenia? '''Pedro: Nic do ciebie. Emilith. Ostatnia osoba też powinna być czy co teraz. Emilith: To nabiera trochę sensu. Ale jest coś co wprowadza mnie całkiem w dezorientację. Rouse: Co takiego? Emilith: '''Sami posłuchajcie. To działające nagranie jakie znalazłam z Drawnem w tym labolatorium. Wszyscy to usłyszcie. W szczególności ty ???! ''Wyciągnęła nagranie, które zdołali zachować. Dało się ponownie wszystko odtworzyć. '' '''Rouse: '''Cóż to za projekt!? '''Emilith: '''Sami nie wie.... '''Drawn: '''Obiło mi się o uszy... Ta metoda... '''Rouse: Wiesz coś o tym? Drawn: Nic konkretnego, ale to co tam jest świadczy o badaniach. W każdej dziedzinie potrzebny jest podstęp i medycyna nie jest wyjątkiem. Ktoś kiedyś właśnie próbował prowadzić takie badania. Zastanawiająco się spoglądał. Drawn: '''Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć kto, ale odpowiadał właśnie za próbowanie mapowania neuronów i możliwości ich zamiany oraz otworzenia. '''Emilith: Gdyby nam pokroili łby mielibyśmy ślad! Drawn: 'Mówię o tej drastycznej metodzie. Ale próbowali też innych niekonwencjonalnych sposobów. To co jest na nagraniu sugeruje mi jedno. '???: Że bardzo się mylisz, ale jesteście blisko. Przerwał im nagle dyskusję. ???: 'Projekt Rebirth. Jeden z projektów prowadzonych przez tą korporację. Nazwa nie jest ważna. ''Uśmiechał się zza kurtyny. '''???: '''Trochę ci to naprostuję. Wiesz jak bardzo skomplikowana jest sieć neuronów i ludzka psychika! <3 '''Drawn: Nikt nigdy nie opisze tego wszystkiego w słowach... ???: Właśnie! A posiadanie wiedzy jak to działa było celem człowieka. Wyobraż sobie! Możesz zmienić swoje wspomnienia! Możesz zapomnieć o przykrym incydencie. Nawet ten projekt umożliwiałby przedłużenie życia jednostki i wszczepienie świadomości. Wskazał na stojące niedaleko roboty. ???: Podziwiajcie! Zniewolone umysły w ciele robotów! Ahhh! Czyż to nie podniecające? <3 Macie przed obą jedne z efektów tego eksperymentu. Chociaż czy na pewno? Na pewno? Rouse: 'Te zdjęcia... Nie pamiętamy... albo... ukradliście. ''Przerażona się wycofała. '''Rouse: Ukradliście nam te wspomnienia. ???: 'No oczywiście, że odebraliśmy wam część wspomnień. Zachowaliśmy wam prosty instynkjt samozachowawczy. Nie dziwiło was? Choć często się ze sobą żarliście to instynktownie nawiązywaliście ze sobą relacje. Bez większych problemów. Znaliście się już dużo wcześniej. ''Zbliżono na zdjęcie Rasela. '???: '''A ten pan z nagrania. Rasel! Superlicalny Neurobiolog! Tak. Był wybitny pod tym względem. W tak młodym wieku był w stanie rozwinąć ten projekt. <3 Gdy stał się bezużyteczny postanowiono wyprać mu mózg i stał się tym kogo poznaliście. <3 Superlicealny Psychopata! ''Rozłożył ręce. '''???: Geniusz stał się szaleńcem! Wy ten schemat dobrze znacie. Uśmiechał się zza kurtyny. ???: '''I chyba wam podsunęłam to co nie? :D '''Emilith: Tytuły... Nasze tytuły.... Starała zachować spokojny umysł. Emilith: Przy pierwszym spotkaniu każdy z nas podał swój tytuł. Przymrużyła oczami. Emilith: Jak to możliwe? Przeoczyłam coś tak oczywistego... Nie... Nawet jeśli zrobiłeś to pranie nam i zastąpiłeś wspomnienia... to powinnam była to zauwazyć! Pedro: 'Nie obarczaj się tym. ''Zaciskał pięść. '''Pedro: Teraz to jestem wściekły na to ile? ILE Z NASZEGO ŻYCIA NAM ODEBRALIŚCIE! ???: Hmmm? Z waszego życia? Prawie wszystko przed waszym przybyciem tutaj poza informacjami osobistymi. Pamiętacie rodzinę, to co lubilie i tym podobne. Nie pamiętacie prawda? Waszego pierwszego pocałunku. Waszego pierwszego kroku. Waszej pierwszej przejażdzki rowerowej. Pierwszego dnia szkoły a tymbardziej waszych. Każdy z nich powoli coraz bardziej pogrążał się w myślach. Wszyscy byli załamani tym faktem, choć to i tak delikatnie ujęte. Nagle ich uświadomiono. Nie pamiętają połowy z swojego życia. Montana: 'Ludzie? ''Rozejrzała się za każdym. '''Montana: '''Otrząśnijcie się z tego! '''Emilith: Nie pamiętam swojego życia... Montana: 'Emilith! Pedro! Drawn! Rouse! Pamiętacie jednak to co wydarzyło się tutaj. To jak się wspieraliśmy. Emilith! Pamiętałaś swoich przyjaciół. '''Emilith: '''Tak... Amira, Porther.. '''Montana: '''Weż się w garść! Oboje chcieli iść naprzód. Jesteś tutaj więc nie zmarnuj ich poświęceń. Choć to samolubne żyj dalej. Wy wszyscy. ''Zacisnęła pięść. '''Montana: Jesteśmy nastolatkami. Mamy przed sobą całe życie. Nawet jak odebrano nam jedną część to nie załamujcie się. Wyrwiemy się z tego gówna jak to nasz twardziel by ujął. ???: Pfff... Nastolatkami. Każdy z was ma prawie dwudziechę. Zaśmiał się kpiąco. ???: 'Nawet nie ogarniacie. Podpowiem! To już prawie dwa lata w waszej akademi. Nie czujecie się głupio? Znaliście się prawie od dwóch lat i nic prawie nie wiecie osobie. Druga klasa w Akademii "Nadzieja Przyszłości". ''Wskazała na nich. '''???: '''Nie sprawia? Nie sprawia wam to przykrości. '''Emilith: Dwa lata znajomości i nic.. Montana: Przestańcie! Znamy się i czujemy solidarność więc przestańcie się mi tutaj załamywać!? Chcecie wszystko stracić prze te jego zabawy!? Drawn: Nasz cel to wydostać się. Pedro: 'Racja... Ta chwila zwątpienia... '???: 'NIE! ''Powoli tracił panowanie nad sobą. '''???: Byliście tak blisko. Tak blisko rozpaczy i załamania i waszej przegranej! Montana: Ktoś kto zna swoją wartość i moralność nie może być tak łatwo zniszczony wiesz? <3 ???: No tak... Byłaś przecież suczą, która każdego podpierdzielała. Montana: Robię to w czym jestem dobra. Uśmiechała się. Montana: 'Apropo tego. Rouse! '''Pedro: '''Nawet nie wiesz jak nam pomogłeś. '''Rouse: '''To pasuje... W archiwach... Szesnasta osoba... jesteś ostatnią osobą z klasy i z tego zdjęcia. Jesteś jedną z nas z tego rocznika. '???: Ahahahaha! Tarzał się wręcz ze śmiechu. ???: Tym to żeście dorzucili. Kiwał głową. ???: 'Rzuci się wam trochę mięsa i od razu próbujecie wpieprzyć ile wlezie. '''Emilith: '''Lecz to pasuje! Lysandre był w naszym wieku. Ty zachowujesz się równie niedojrzale co my. Jesteś jedną z nas. Nie zaprzeczasz z tym również. '???: '''Hah. Dobre sobie, to wcale nie jest dowód. '''Pedro: '''Ale jedna interesująca rzecz przykuwa uwagę. '''Rouse: Jaka? Pedro: Zauważyłaś to dużo wcześniej niż ja. Zniknęły akta ludzi z imieniem na E! Skoro usunięto nam pamięć i byliśmy w jednej klasie. Szesnastka to liczba uczniów. To czy w końcu nasza pani prowadząca grę się ujawni. Rouse: '''Na literę E! No tak... '''Pedro: '''Zdradż nam swoje imię. '''Emilith: Jak to!? Skąd macie pewność, że na literę E! Pedro: Tadam. Wyciąga kartki, które udało mu się również schować wraz kolejnym jednoznacznymi zdjęciami. Gdzie jednoznacznie widać wszystkich poza Emilith oraz ???. Pedro: 'Jak sam zauważyłem i Rouse pokazała brakowało twoich akt jak i pozostałych na tą literę. Może tego nie zauważyła, lecz nie tylko to zabrałem stamtąd. Znależliśmy znacznie więcej ich. '''Emilith: '''Więc wycieczka. Zaplanowali to od samego początku. ''Pokiwał głową. 'Emilith: '''Zaraz! Amira skojarzyła go od początku! Gdy nas uśpiono. Wtedy musiała! ''Poczuła nagłą ekscytację. 'Emilith: '''To tam skojarzyła Lysandra! To na niej też wszyscy wspomnieliśmy o tych tytułach. Te szkoły. Te szkoły były tymi do których wcześniej uczęszczaliśmy? '''Drawn: '''Być może. Sedno jednak to samo. Wszyscy staliśmy się jedną klasą. '???: 'Załapaliście to też co nie? Długo wam to zajęło. '''Emilith: '''Więc mamy pewność. My wszyscy jesteśmy... ''Przełknęła ślinę. '''Emilith: '''Jedną klasą. '''Rouse: To niech się ??? w końcu przyzna, że to ona. Nagle atmosfera zrobiła się wyjątkowo gęsta. Drawn: Kobieta? Zawsze zwracał się jako on! Montana: Nie... Przed chwilą mówiła. Zresztą. Osłabiona lekko oparła się o swój panel. Montana: '''Nie raz podczas tej rozprawy tak powiedziała. '''Pedro: I nie wyprze się tego. Rouse: '''Więc to krok bliżej, ale to wciąż. '''Pedro: '''Chyba że... '''Drawn: Chyba, że co? Pedro: '''To zdjęcie. Nie widać na nim dokładnie osobnika. Ale policzcie. Byliśmy po równo! To jest wskazówka. Jeśli nas było od początku czernaścioro. '''Emilith: Powinno być nas szesnastu. Z czego połowa to panowie a połowa to panie. Pedro: '''Dokładnie! Więc to by utwierdzało, że ??? to nasza "koleżanka z klasy". '''Drawn: Dobra? Ale jaką mamy teraz pewność, że to nie Rasel!? Montana: Co Rasel? Drawn: '''Emilith też się nieoczekiwanie pojawiła. Skąd ta pewność. Mamy nagranie i też nie wiadomo czy to do końca jego głos. '''Pedro: '''Bo akta Rasela były w tym archiwum! Nie miał powodu do zatajania swojej osoby. I jeśli to on czy też ona. Chuj wie, to zakamuflować się chciała. '''Emilith: Albo mnie wrobić. Ale... Ja nie nie... nie jestem zdrajczynią. Ja... Rouse: Do tego żadne z nas nie ma wątpliwości. ???: Wy wszyscy... Emilith: Jest prosta metoda! Zaświatało jej coś. Emilith: Tak jak jest lustro weneckie w kryminalistyce, tak samo są aparaty modulujące głos. Drawn: Modulator głosu? To wydaje się możliwe. Pedro: '''Raczej pewne. '''Rouse: '''To wszystko jasne tylko. '''Pedro: Oj takie zmiany głosu to nie jest coś trudnego. Dobry dżwiękowiec potrafi to zmajtrować. Wskazała na ???. Emilith: Możemy nie wierzyć w to, że jesteś kobietą. Na dodatek. Wskazała na ów zdjęcie klasowe. Emilith: To zdjęcie naszej klasy! Ciężko spamiętać większość za pierwszym razem czyż nie? Fakt... Ale! To na pewno nie fotomontaż. Jesteś na pewno kobietą! Choć jest zamazane, ewidentnie widać rysy kobiety. ???: Ahahahaha! Co za paranoja! Jestem najbardziej męską osobą tutaj! Pedro: Hah. Żałosne. Założył ręce. Pedro: Zachowujesz się dokładnie jakbyś się przedrzeżniał. Drawn: A prawdziwi faceci są stanowczy. Pedro: I dają sobie w ryja. Drawn: I teraz sama sobie strzeliłaś. Czy może zmienisz na mówiłem panno ???. Pedro: Emm. Zostaw obrażanie innym. Drawn: Spoko... :< Emilith: 'To przybliża nas do jednego. ''Wskazuje na osobę skrytą na ostatnim miejscu. '''Emilith: Jesteś szesnastą osobą z klasy i na wyspie! Jesteś kobietą i mistrzem tej gry! A twoje imię to też nie jest tajemnica. Ukazuje kasetę z nagraniem. Emilith: 'Zdołałam to ocalić. Właśnie. Drobny plik z twoim prawdziwym imieniem. Coś do czego nie miałabym dostępu. '???: '''Skąd to możesz mieć? Ahh no tak! '''Emilith: Byłam w kostnicy i to było interesujące. Drawn: 'Od początku wiedziałaś? '''Emilith: '''Nie. Nie kojarzyłam kim ona była, lecz teraz mam stuprocentową pewność. ''Nastąpiła ogromna chwila napięcia. 'Emilith: '''Ember czyż nie? Miło cię poznać. '???: Hah... Powoli sylwetka wstawała z krzesła. ???: Ten moment nieuwagi w trakcie awarii prądu. W KOŃCU! Po tym przez chwilę zapadła martwa cisza. W końcu ciemna kurtyna zaczęła się odsuwać aż całkowicie opadła. Pojawiła się w pełni okazałości młoda kobieta o wydajnych kształtach. Na jej twarzy widać było przeogromny uśmiech. Urodą nie odstawała od Cleo czy Jessici. Powoli zaczęła klaskać. Ember: Brawo!!! Radośnie poklaskiwała. Coraz rytmiczniej klaskała aż na końcu uderzyła niczym z pioruna. Ember: W końcu! Doczekałam się na moje dramatyczne wejście. Nagle jej twarz wyglądała na smutną. Ember: Tak smutno mi było kiedy udawałam faceta. Albo kobietę? Albo geja? Lesbijkę? Transgendera? Sadystę? Zaczęla chlipać i przeczyrać palcami mieszek włosów. Twarz jej dziwnie poczerniała. Ember: 'To było takie dobre. ( = ''Zaczęła się w specyficzny sposób uśmiechać. '''Ember: Tak dobrze pokazany pokam mojego artystycznego kuszntu! Awww! Przez cały pobyt na wyspie dopiero teraz! To się nazywa prawdziwe aktorstwo. Tak bardzo byłam świetną prowadzącą show! Ahh! ( = Zapozowała dramatycznie. Ember: No wiecie jak się nudziłam was jedynie oglądać i pisząc ten dramatyczny scenariusz. Aż sama chciałam od początku z wami wziąć udział! ( = Nagle miałą jeden pod ręką. W dłoni miała pióro i wytworny kapelusz. Ember: Ah mój drogi zmarły Portherze! Nie wyznałeś do końca swoich uczuć. Twój brat nie był świadomy do samego końca w czym pomgał i był tak samo ofiarą jak reszta. ( = Montana: Przestań udawać. Ember: Oh jak miło was też spotkać! Szkoda, że od razu się nie przywitałam. Rajuśku! Chciałabym by odbyło się ponowne pierwsze spotkanie poza rokiem, gdzie nawet nikt nie chciał nikogo poznać. Prequele są takie ważne w naszych życiach. ( = Montana: Wygadana z ciebie paniusia. :3 Ember: Oh dziękuję! Szczególnie od takiej dziwki jak ty to komplement. ( = Montana: '''Tobie to jednak brakuje tego i owego by nawet facet chciał ci parówę wepchnąć do twojego wyposażenia. Ahahah. :3 '''Ember: Owww... Jesteś milsza niż się spodziewałam. To przełamaliście mnie dość szybciutko. Co dalej? ( = Emilith: 'Co dalej? To chyba jasne. ''Założyła ręce. '''Emilith: Mieliśmy udowodnić, że zabiłaś Lysandra. Udowodniliśmy. Teraz jak o tym pomyśleć, sama się przyznałaś. I sama się ujawniłaś! Na dodatek rozszyfrowaliśmy cię. Pedro: To twój koniec. Ember: Koniec? To dopiero początek mojego wspaniałego debiutu! Wyrzuciła ręce i stanęła prawowicie przy swoim miejscu przy panelu. Ember: Nie mogłam wytrzymać będąc w cieniu! To miejsce idealnie do mnie pasuje. ( = Rouse: Za dużo mówisz. Ember: '''CICHO BĄDŻ! ( = '''Pedro: Spierdalaj od niej. I ma rację. Ujebaliśmy cię jak cię dało. Montana: '''Żadne z nas nie załamało się psychicznie. '''Drawn: I żadne z nas nie żałujuje niczego. Ember: 'Wy wszyscy! Wy wszyscy mieliście być tylko nędnymi pionkami jak on! Ale nie! Jednak mieliście ten potencjał. Musieliście przetrwać i wygrać grę. Wasz upór. ( = ''Kpiąco się śmiała wyrzucając ręcej ku samej górze. '''Rouse: Czemu! Mówisz, że on nic nie wiedział. Dlaczego i jego! Ember: 'Jego? ( = ''Zaśmiała się kpiąco. '''Ember: Potrzebny był mi sługa do czarnych robót. Ktoś kto sprzątał cały mój bałagan po przedstawieniu i ktoś kto na bieżąco bedzie was pilnował. ( = Nagle posmutniała. Ember: Jak mi było smutno kiedy mu rozrywałam twarz. Prawie czułam się okropnie wiecie... Nagle przerażliwie poekscytowana uderzyła w panel. Ember: ALBO RASEL! OH TAK RASEL! MHHHH! ( = Nagle dziwnie zrobiła się czerwona, jakby była po. Ember: Zmanipulowanie go by zaczął kombinować start rozgrywki i jeszcze to jego pranie mózgu. Nie to co wy. On nie wiedział nawet kim był. ( = Uderzyła się w policzki. Ember: 'Zmanipulowanie go do tego wszystkiego... Ahhh! ( = ''Pokazując fakasa wściekle spoglądała się na nich. '''Ember: WY TEŻ NIE WIECIE JAK TO JEST! NIE PAMIĘTACIE SIEBIE NAWZAJEM DO KOŃCA! MIELIŚCIE PRZEBŁYSKI A I TAK! i TAK ZAJĘŁO WAM TO DŁUŻEJ NIŻ MOŻNA BYŁO SIĘ SPODZIEWAĆ. ( = Pedro: '''Więc wywiązuj się z umowy. '''Ember: Umowy? O czym mówisz słodziutki? Pedro: Wynosimy się stąd a ty rób co chcesz. Ember: I zrobię! Wyciągnęła pilot. Ember: Ahhhh. Złapała się za ramiona. Ember: '''Odkryliście to... jestem... jestem. Tak bardzo poruszona. ( = '''Montana: '''Za bardzo się starasz. '''Ember: Nie staram się! To al natural chantel hehehe! ( = Drawn: Że co? Ember: Francuski, nie zrozumiesz. ( = Westchnęła i oparła sie o panel. Cała była rozpalona na policzkach. Ember: '''Czeka mnie teraz kara czyż nie? Oh Ember! Musisz wyglądać wystrzałowo w czasie ostatniego występu. ( = '''Rouse: Ona została opętana przez coś. Złożyła ręce i chciała by już skończyła. Wszyscy przejęcie czekali co nastąpi dalej. '' '''Ember: '''To czas? ( = ''Zapaliło się nad nią światło. Ember: 'TY SUKO! RYNSZTOK NIENADAJE SIĘ BY TWOJE SYFIASTE CIAŁO TAM ZOSTAWIĆ! ( = ''Rozerwała swoją bluzkę. '''Ember: To jednak już koniec czyż nie? Le grande Finale... Nie! Le grande Premiere! ( = Powoli suneła namiętnie rękę na przycisku. Ember: 'Wybuchowe wyjście... ''W oczach miała pogłębiający się obłęd. '''Ember: Hah... hah... AHAHAHAHAHAh! ( = Nagle Ember wyciągnęła młotek i uderzyła radośnie prosto w dzwonek oznaczający karę. Pojawił się filmik z nią szarmanco stąpająco po dywanie w stronę jaskrawo migających drzwi. W trakcie wyrzuca zostawiając za drzwiami ów pilot. Pojawia się napis, Ember odkryta jako mistrz gry, zostanie natychmiast poddana nagrodzie za swój debiut. ''✭ Debut ✭ Showdown ✭ Premiere ✭ Grand Finale ✭ of the Murder Game Queen!!! ♚ '' Ember stała na środku budynku, gdzie machała słając buziaki do widowni, gdzie za nią formowała się scena. Dwa masywne stoły z garnkami. Dalej znajdował się ulepszony tron do pielęgnacji włosów. Przed nim ustawił się tłum fanatycznych robotów. Po nich na masywnej kurtynie znajdowały się lalki na sznurkach na masywnej atrapie teatralnej. Dywan kończył kontenet wypełniony fantami z ruchomymi fantami. W pierwszej kolejności Ember z radością siedziała w garnku, gdzie dwa roboty w morderczym tempie kroiły do niej warzywa a temperatura zdawała się coraz bardziej podnosić i robiła się coraz bardziej czerwona. Jako druga siedziała i kręciła się na fotelu, gdzie nożyczki, farby i ogólnie cała mechanika idealnie zdawały układać jej włosy w wystrzałową kreację. Następnie z świeżo odświeżonym wyglądem leżała sobie na boisku. Miała otwartą gazetkę o cheerlederkach, gdzie po niej przebiegała robotyczna drużyna piłkarska a dla niej to był zwyczajny masaż. Następnie na scenie ciągnięta za sznury odgrywała własną interpretację Romea i Julii gdzie pół twarzy miała przyodzianą w kujońską wersję Julii a drugą w szarmanckiego i poukładanego Romea gdzie na skórze było widać jak jest naciągana. Na końcu siedziała sobie z jednym z ekranów na fotelu, który wjeżdzał prosto w stronę śmietniska. Na nim była jej postura i przebranie jak męska wersja ???. Po raz ostatni posłała buziaka. Gdy ściany zdawały się nie działać zaczęła spoglądać na boki. Po chwili gwałtownie zmiażdzyły ją. Na końcu jej egzekucji roboty paupadały na ziemię. Emilith: 'Czy to naprawdę koniec? ''W całej sali nagle pojawiły się czerwone światła i rozpoczęło się odliczanie. Pedro pochwycił za ten pilot. Pozostali niezwłocznie się zebrali koło niego. Zauważyli, że otwiera zarówno bramę a także w środku ma kluczyki do pojazdu. Nie tracąc czasu zebrali się w windzie i prędko udali się na powierzchnię. Hangar Cała piątką znalazła się niedługo po tych wydarzeniach przy otwartej bramie w hangarze. W niej znajdowała się gotowa do użycia łódż. 'Pedro: '''W końcu nadszedł ten moment. ''Złapał Rouse za rekę. '''Rouse: Nasze światełko na końcu tunelu. Sama złapała Emilith. Emilith: Nie sądziłam do końca, że to ujrzę. Złapała za rękę Drawna. Drawn: 'Kto by pomyślał, że prawdziwe spotkanie klasowe. ''Złapał za rękę Montany. '''Montana: Będzie miało taki koniec. Razem wspólnie chwyceni szczęśliwie wsiedli w pojazd. Powoli na wyspie słychać było kolejne wybuchy. Zdawało się, że mieli coraz mniej czasu. Mając sprawny sprzęt Pedro z Drawnem natychmiast uruchomili i skierowali się prosto na otwarte wody. Gdy wypłynęli nagle bomba wybuchła sprawiając zapadnięcie się konstrukcji hangaru. Cała wyspa dosłownie stawała w płomieniach. Fale zaczeły się nasilać i przez podziemne kontrukcje cała wyspa była naruszona. '' Nieznane Wody ''Widząc w oddali eksplozję w głębi duszy cieszyli się, że ta wyspa została wysadzona. Rouse: 'Niech nasi przyjaciele, którzy tam się znależli. ''Złożyła ręce i kucnęła. 'Rouse: '''Niech w niebie będą nikt nie zakłóci ich spokoju. ''Pozostali również się do niej przyłączyli i uczcili ich minutą ciszy. Następnie odpalili i mogli ruszyć w dalszą drogę. Ster na ten moment przejęła Emilith z Drawnem z przodu. Z tyłu właśnie siedziała Rouse z Pedrem oraz Montaną. Ta nagle wzięła go bliżej na ucho. '''Montana: '''Zamierzasz jej o tym powiedzieć? '''Pedro: O czym? Montana: '''O swoich uczuciach i Portherze? '''Pedro: To nieodpowiednia chwila. Gdy znajdziemy się na lądzie chcę zacząć od początku. Drawn: '''Każdy z nas teraz zacznie. '''Montana: A ty co podsłuchujesz!? Drawn: '''W ten sam sposób mi szepczesz. :* '''Emilith: Proszę, na lądzie dopiero. Wznowili kurs płynąc w nieznane. W końcu byli wolni od horroru jaki przeżyli na tej wyspie. Ich przyszłość jest w ich rękach. Nastąpił koniec ich cierpienia ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Czy jednak na pewno? Epilog Nie wiedzieli jednak, że mimo ucieczki nadal byli obserwowani. Siedząc w półmroku tajemnicza sylwetka spoglądała się na nich od kilku godzin za zasłoniętymi okiennicami w silnie ufortyfikowanym pałacu. ???: '''Powiedz mi mój sługo, czyż to nie piękne show? '''Sługa: Zgadzam się z panem. ???: '''A on mówił, że to nie wypali. '''Sługa: Jak zwykle obyło się bez komplikacji. ???: I czy ta Ember idealnie nie odegrała mojego współpartnera? Sługa: 'Oczywiście. Była niezastąpiona. '???: 'Hah. Widzę, że pewnie znowu wygrałem. Możesz odejść stąd. ''Odgonił swojego służącego i dpoglądał się w ekran. Na ekranie spogląda jak Rouse prowadzi teraz łódż, gdy reszta siedzi w tyle i odpoczywa. Nagle on bierze do rąk pilota i aktywuje zapalnik. Nagle pojawia się kula ognia. Rouse natychmiast zostaje rozerwana na strzępy. Pozostali w szoku lądują w wodzie i próbują utrzymać się wspólnie na tafli wody. Chwytają się rozerwanych elementów krzycząc na głos. '' '???: 'Ahahahah! ''Chwyta za kieliszek wypełniony jakościowym winem. '???: '''Wyborne zakończenie wybornego... ''Przypadkiem gdy wnosi toast upadają teczki. Widać na nich wizerunki zupełnie nieznanych nastolatków, przypominających ich samych i będących w podobnym wieków. '???: '''Testu próbnego. '???: Widzę, że bawisz się beze mnie? ???: Nie sądziłem, że się pojawisz. ???: W końcu jesteśmy partnerami. Zasiadł obok niego i wspólnie delektowali się tym sukcesem. '' ''W tym samym czasie dryfując po wodach bez żadnej nadziei nie wiedzieli co się z nimi stanie. Każdy z nich powoli tracił przytomność i siły. Gangster, który trzymał się najlepiej ostatkiem sił próbował pozostałą trójce utrzymać. Powoli tracąc wzrok usłyszał dziwny dżwięk po czym stracił całkiem przytomność. To... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Be... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Continued? Kategoria:Odcinki Fallen in Despair